


and be loved in return

by notaredshirt



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, M/M, and then filthy smut, face fucking, more like fluffy smut, neck massage, this got a lot more possessive than I meant it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan's stress migraines were getting worse. A more personal approach to stress relief would have to do for now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	and be loved in return

**Author's Note:**

> effusive thanks to ereshai for putting up with me and being willing to beta my fics even though she's got real life to deal with <3

Will watched from the doorway as Alan pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. The action shoved his glasses up, pushing tiny red divots into his skin. After a moment, eyes still pressed shut to block out the light or possibly the stack of files on the desk, Alan blindly fumbled inside his top desk drawer before pulling out a bottle and shaking several pills out into his hand. Tossing them back and swallowing, Alan leaned his head back against his desk chair and sighed, waiting for the painkillers to take effect.

He was just considering turning and heading back to the kitchen, giving Alan privacy as he dealt with the pain, when a gusty sigh caught his attention. The painkillers must have taken effect because Alan’s shoulders were relaxed and the lines on his face had softened in a way Will rarely even saw when Alan slept. Frowning, Will turned away and headed back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. 

Since becoming the Secretary of the IMF, Alan’s workload had been an unfortunate rollercoaster of paperwork, meetings, and missions, with hardly enough of a break in between for Alan to return home to sleep and shower. Even then, his sleep obviously hadn’t been restful because the grooves around his eyes and mouth had only deepened. Between reorganizing the structure of the operation and fighting to recover the respect he had commanded as the Director of the CIA, Alan appeared not to have had a decent night’s sleep since before he and Will had started dating, only a few weeks after they had all returned from London and the mess with Solomon Lane’s Syndicate. 

He didn’t want to overstep the boundaries of their fledgling relationship by demanding that Alan take a vacation or share the workload. If the increasing number of migraines were any indication, though, Will would have no choice, or Alan might actually work himself into an early grave. In the morning, Will would put out feelers for the possibility of hiring an assistant for Alan and begin taking on more of the repetitive inter-agency meetings himself. He could suffer through the tedium and politics if it meant Alan had even a single extra hour in his day to do something unrelated to work.

He was happy with his life- overjoyed, actually, if he was going to be honest- which he hadn’t expected after their first, slightly awkward date. The amount of baggage they’d held between them after Will had spent months watching Alan work to bring Ethan in, made even the growing attraction between them a challenge at first. But Will had recognized Alan’s genuine desire to know him, and by their second date, he had known there was something worth trying for there.

Yet, even with all the demands on his time and the stress of running the government’s least favorite intelligence agency, Alan had made time for Will in his life and in his heart. He was gentle and sincere in their personal lives, and maintained his calm demeanor at work, even when Will could see the tension building higher each day. Had it been Will, he wasn’t sure he would have been able to keep from snapping at a poorly timed comment or an offensive politician if he’d been under that level of scrutiny and stress on a daily basis for nearly six months. 

For now, though, there was nothing he could do to solve the long-term problems. He would have to solve what he could tonight and begin taking steps toward the future when he arrived at the office the next morning. With a small smirk curving his lips, Will covered the pot he’d been stirring and turned the heat down to a very low simmer, just enough to keep the soup warm until he was ready to call Alan to dinner. In the meantime, he had a solution for Alan’s migraine, and he wasn't about to waste any time.

Will made a quick trip upstairs to shuck his shoes and grab a few items from the bathroom before heading back down to Alan’s office, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows the way he knew Alan loved. Knocking on the door, Will slid inside and gave Alan a soft smile. “Are you at a place you can pause for a while, Mr. Secretary?”

Alan raised his head and stared at him, his face blank in the way that indicated he’d been interrupted mid-thought, then he blinked and a smile lit his face. “I am. Is it time to eat?” He planted his hands on the arms rests of the chair, preparing to stand, but Will hurried across the room, gently pushing Alan back into the chair before he could do more than sit forward. 

“Soup’s on low, waiting for us,” Will said, standing over him and stroking his thumb in circles over Alan’s collarbone, “but it can stay there for a while.” 

Alan looked confused for a moment, clearly still struggling to figure out Will’s motives while still slightly off-balance from having his focus so abruptly shaken from the reports on his desk. Will solved the problem for him by sliding onto his lap and settling his weight on Alan’s thighs. 

Alan’s hands leapt to circle Will’s hips and he instinctively pulled Will just a little closer. The confusion had disappeared from his face, and instead there was amusement with a hint of regret. “Will. Have I been ignoring you? I’m sorry if you’ve felt neglected -”

Will shook his head and leaned forward, resting his forearms against the back of the chair so he wasn’t putting any weight on Alan’s shoulders. “No, I’m not upset. It’s fine.” He gave Alan a smile and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Alan’s forehead, the arch of his eyebrow, his temple, before being halted by Alan’s glasses. “I just thought it might be nice for you to unwind a bit. Allow yourself to clear your mind of work and relax.”

Alan chuckled, the sound warm and happy between them, and his hands slid around Will’s hips to cup his ass, another tug bringing their chests into contact. The chair creaked ominously beneath them for a moment, but Alan didn’t take notice. “And you’re volunteering to be this distraction, then?” One of Alan’s hands drifted up to tease at the waistband of Will’s pants, slipping two fingers beneath the fabric, even as his other hand stroked over Will’s ass, an enticing tease that made Will shudder. 

“I am,” Will said after a moment, his voice hoarse with arousal. He marveled at how seamlessly he and Alan fit together, once again overcome with just how fortunate he was to be the one Alan trusted and cared for. He trailed his fingers tenderly from the back of the chair to the soft hair at the nape of Alan’s neck. He spared a moment to press a chaste but heartfelt kiss to Alan’s lips before leaning back and pressing his fingers into the muscles around Alan’s spine, where he held all of his stress. 

Alan let out a deep groan and his hands clenched down hard on Will’s waist. He wouldn’t be shocked to find bruises there in the morning and the thought thrilled him a little, but he focused on Alan and the way his eyes had fluttered in pleasure and dug his fingers in again. It wasn’t the most efficient or comfortable position to give a massage in, but he knew how much Alan loved having him close to touch and watch, so he didn’t make an effort to move. 

Within a few minutes, the friction had their skin reddened and sore. He had a bottle of massage oil in his pocket that he’d retrieved from the bathroom earlier, but he wanted access to more skin before he went any further, so he pulled back and began unbuttoning Alan’s shirt. Heavy-lidded blue eyes tracked his motions, but Alan had apparently decided he was willing to be pampered because he remained still except to tug Will’s shirt out of his pants and run his fingertips delicately over the skin at Will’s waist. Goosebumps erupted over his chest and Will shivered as the oversensitivity made his nipples harden when they brushed against his shirt. 

His shiver prompted a filthy grin from Alan, who used Will’s inattention to lean down and lick a wet trail over Will’s nipples through his shirt, his hands tight on Will’s waist as he was forced slightly backwards. When he pulled back, Alan’s tongue had left a dark, damp patch on Will’s chest, triggering another shiver from him. Will moaned at the sensation of cool air brushing over his damp chest, but shook his head to clear it. If Alan started participating and making attempts to reciprocate Will’s attention, he knew eventually he’d end up giving in. His plan would be shot to hell. They would both be sexually satisfied, but Will wanted more than that for Alan right now. 

Leaving Alan’s shirt only half unbuttoned, Will cupped Alan’s face and lifted his head for a slow, gentle kiss. With Alan’s competitive nature already engaged, though, it took only moments for Will’s attempt at tenderness to become a filthy, wet, searingly hot mess. Will’s head was tilted to the side by a gentle hand, but his bottom lip had been trapped between Alan’s teeth and it took a whimper and a squeeze of his knees around Alan’s waist for it to be released. Alan had also somehow unfastened the lowest buttons on Will’s shirt and was using that freedom to ruck it up his chest, his wide palms leaving a trail of heat in their wake while he used Will’s place on his lap to pull him in closer, shoving Will’s thighs wide apart around Alan’s waist. 

It took the desperate need to breathe before Will finally pulled back from Alan’s embrace, panting and flushed from passion and heat. There was some small measure of embarrassment there as well, from being so easily distracted, but he wouldn’t be swayed, even in the face of Alan’s breath-taking kisses and wandering hands. A soft, breathless chuckle escaped Will’s throat when Alan leaned in for another kiss, his eyes dark and possessive turning to amusement and shock when Will cupped a palm over his mouth. 

“So determined,” Will scolded, trying to cover his pounding heart and slight breathlessness. “But I won’t be distracted.” The urge to lean in for another kiss was strong, but Alan had demonstrated that he couldn’t be trusted to keep it slow. Instead, he leaned forward, ignoring Alan’s face turned toward him in expectation of another kiss, to press his lips against Alan’s neck. Hot, open-mouthed kisses were left trailing from just below Alan’s ear to the base of his neck as Will returned to the task of unbuttoning Alan’s shirt. 

As Will finally parted Alan’s shirt and spread his hands eagerly over the exposed skin of his chest, Alan’s breath stole over his ear, making Will shiver. “My, we are intent tonight.” His hands tugged Will’s shirt back down so he could continue unbuttoning it. “I suppose I should let you continue,” he teased, flicking tip of his tongue across the shell of Will’s ear.

Though Alan’s words shot straight to his cock, Will forced himself not to react; to maintain focus on his plan. The massage oil was still in his pocket, though, and when he arched his hips to remove it, his clothed cock brushed against Alan’s pelvis and the hot length of his cock. Will groaned and turned his head to press his cheek against Alan’s, the catch of their stubble a perfect grounding against the waves of pleasure and the urge to give up and rut shamelessly.

Alan chuckled and leaned in to nuzzle behind Will’s ear, his smile wide and smug, though Will could only feel it. “You make such beautiful noises when you’re like this.” 

Will chuckled, lifting his arms back around Alan’s shoulders so he could open the lid to the oil and pour it into his cupped hand. “And you’re always so handsome.” Tossing the bottle onto the desk, Will ran his palms over Alan’s shoulders, spreading the oil, before returning to his neck and pressing his fingers into the muscle again. The massage was easier on them both this time, and Alan sank into Will’s touch, slowly releasing his predatory tension. He fell forward until his face was pressed into the junction of Will’s neck and shoulder, grunting softly and squeezing Will’s hips when he pressed a particularly painful spot. 

While he was glad Alan had finally stopped attempting to take over, Will wasn’t about to let him doze off just yet. He made a mental note to give Alan a more in-depth massage the next day, then focused on the next part of his plan. Making one final sweep over Alan’s neck and shoulders to make sure the majority of the tension had been removed, Will let his hands drift. They swept up Alan’s neck to cup his jaw, his thumbs rubbing firm circles just below Alan’s ears, then down along his collar bones with a light trail of fingertips, down to brush over his sternum, tangling in the soft, steel-grey hair and rubbing the remaining oil into his chest. 

An unhappy grunt from Alan got another chuckle from Will, who leaned in to nuzzle his jaw. “I promise to finish later when you can spread out on the bed, but for now I have other plans. If you’re up to it.”

The promise of more, when Alan had clearly expected only dinner after the massage, had him lifting his head from Will’s shoulder, an intrigued smile on his face. He rolled his head to the left, then the right, sending Will a grateful, tender smile, the pain nearly completely gone. “I assure you, I’m perfectly happy as I am now,” he said, staring into Will’s eyes and rubbing gentle circles on Will’s hips. “You don’t need to do anything else.”

Will nodded, “I know, but indulge me, please.”

At Alan’s charmed grin, Will pressed a fast kiss to the corner of Alan’s mouth and climbed off the chair. Alan’s grin disappeared immediately and his hands reached out to clutch at Will’s shirt, unwilling to let him go. It startled a delighted laugh out of Will, who kept a hold on Alan’s hands as he shook the tingles from his legs. Maintaining the connection through their hands, Will pushed Alan’s legs open and dropped to his knees between them, only letting go to squeeze Alan’s thighs.

A strangled noise escaped Alan’s throat as he stared down at Will, his composure fracturing visibly as his eyes widened and his breathing hitched. It wasn’t that they had never done this before; they had, in fact, gone down on each other many times with much success, but when he fell to his knees just so, Alan’s reaction was always so perfect. The way his breath caught and he stared down at Will like the action hadn’t been expected sent Will’s heart racing every time.

While Will was actually a big fan of Alan’s teasing, despite his half-hearted complaints, there had been enough of it this evening, and he didn’t waste any time reaching up and unzipping Alan’s pants. A wide hand carded through Will’s hair as he pulled Alan’s pants and boxers down his hips, prompting him to look up. Alan’s gaze was intense and his pupils were nearly completely dilated, only a thin sliver of blue around the edges as Will’s hands settled on his thighs. 

He started slow but firm at mid-thigh and eased his hands further up, rubbing wide circles into Alan’s inner thighs as he continued. His eyes locked onto Alan’s, glancing down only long enough to keep his fingers from catching on the bunched material of Alan’s pants. His hands settled into the crease of Alan’s hips with enough of the oil left to leave shining trails on his skin. Alan’s gaze traced his mouth as Will licked his lips, his mouth suddenly unbearably dry from the heat in Alan’s eyes. He slid a thumb just behind Alan’s balls, rubbing in soft little circles as his other hand fit snug around his cock.

A little squeeze to the base, and Alan’s jaw clenched. A twist and stroke and Will could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. It made Will feel powerful and he watched Alan’s face as he began using both hands, setting up a twisting, pulling motion that had Alan’s hands clenching hard enough on the arms of the chair to make them creak. Will set a steady rhythm and for a moment, his plan was nearly forgotten, enthralled by the way Alan’s expressions change with each slight change in pressure and grip. Then, Alan’s hand settled in his hair and Will’s eyes snapped back into focus.

Alan’s mouth was open slightly, panting for breath. His eyes flicked over Will’s naked chest and up his neck to his mouth again, then down to his arms. The rolled sleeves bared the shifting muscles in his forearms, and Alan’s eyes followed the movement until they settled on his hands and the obscene sight of the head of his own cock peeking out from Will’s fist on every downstroke. 

The hand in his hair pulled tight and Will gasped, his rhythm broken. Eyes wide, he stared up at Alan until he felt the grip on his hair changed into downward pressure. Will’s eyelids fell half shut in pleasure and his breath hitched in his chest as he allowed Alan to guide his head down and down, until he could wrap his lips around the head of Alan’s cock and suck.

Within moments, Will’s attention was captured entirely by Alan’s cock in his mouth and the hand on the back of his head. Normally, Will would pull out the fancy tricks; swirl his tongue, vary the intensity of motion and suction, add his hands and play with Alan’s balls or ass, but it takes only seconds for him to realize none of that would be in the cards tonight. It fucked with his plan, but he was done fighting Alan for control; if this was what Alan wanted, Will would take it. 

Alan’s grip on his hair set the pace, slow and steady at first, with the occasional burst of speed as Alan got close to the finish, only to back off and resume the slower pace again. He guided Will’s movements at the same time, up and down, over and over, creating a predictable rhythm only to suddenly hold him down, his face pressed into the curls at the base of Alan’s cock. Then he was pulled up and off Alan’s cock entirely and Will was left to gasp for breath as Alan took himself in hand. The head of his cock was rubbed over Will’s lips and left a shiny trail of saliva and pre-cum along his cheek when Will turned to kiss Alan’s fingers.

He heard a breathy chuckle from above him before his head was shoved back down, Alan’s cock sliding back between his lips, pulling a moan from Will’s chest. The pounding of his own heart was loud in his ears, but he thought he heard Alan moan in response. He was pulled off again and his head was tilted so he could press hot, open-mouthed kisses to Alan’s cock, the same way he had kissed Alan’s neck earlier. The thought of that kind of symmetry appealed to Will and his hands clenched where they were tangled in the fabric bunched around Alan’s hips. 

The movement seemed to spur Alan into action, and he pulled Will off his cock just long enough to shove his pants down past his knees so they pooled on the ground. Will barely had time to take a breath before he was pushed down between Alan’s legs. Panting, he opened his mouth for Alan’s balls and sucked gently, licking where he could and giving a protesting moan when he was drawn up and off entirely. 

Alan just chuckled, sounding breathless and nearly undone. “Later, William,” he promised, giving Will another couple of seconds to catch his breath before pushing him back down onto his cock. This time the pace started fast and remained that way. The roots of his hair stung and his eyes were wet from suppressing his gag reflex, but Will couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so close to coming untouched just from the way Alan fucked his mouth. His head was guided over Alan’s cock again and again until Alan’s hips were bucking up against his face and Will’s eyes stung. Then Alan’s breath hitched in his chest, his hand tightened in Will’s hair, and Will was held to the base of Alan’s cock as he came, sticky-warm come flooding his mouth as he swallowed reflexively.

He stayed down, eyes watering and throat contracting until Alan pulled him off, his hands fitting under Will’s arms to lift Will back onto his lap. Alan pulled him forward into a kiss, licking into his mouth and drawing another moan from Will, who began rocking desperately into Alan’s lap. Now that his attention was no longer consumed by Alan’s dominance, his cock ached and he wanted to come. 

Alan made quick work of Will’s belt and fly, shoving it all down around his hips just enough to pull out his cock and wrap his hand around the length. He leaned in and tucked his mouth just behind Will’s ear where he set to work sucking a bruise into the skin. Will moaned and arched into the contact, clutching one hand around the back of Alan’s neck to keep him in place and the other digging into the slick skin of Alan’s shoulders. 

At some point Alan had covered his hand with oil and the glide of it on Will’s cock was just shy of torturous. Despite every thrust up into Alan’s hand, there was just not enough friction to get him off, and Will had to clench his teeth to keep from making a whimpering, begging mess out of himself.

Alan’s teeth finally unclenched from his neck and licked at the bruise. He let out a self-satisfied hum and tilted his head until his lips were pressed right up against Will’s ear. “Do you know how beautiful you are? The way you look, down on your knees for me with your mouth open wide -” A deep, possessive noise rumbled through his chest and his hand squeezed tight around Will’s cock. “My god, William, if I could, I’d keep you there all the time.” 

That was perfect- that was all he needed and Will found himself helpless to stop the noises escaping him. Pressing his mouth against the base of Alan’s throat to smother the sound of his moans, Will shuddered and gasped and came all over Alan’s chest. 

Breathing heavily, he lay, spent and wrung out, against Alan’s chest. In a moment he’d pull himself together, but not just yet. For now, Will was just going to float.

“There you are, love,” Alan was saying, his voice soft and adoring when the rushing in his ears quieted. “Shh, that’s right, calm down, breathe deeply now. So beautiful, my William.” 

Will was draped over Alan’s chest, his arms wrapped tight around his shoulders and his face buried against Alan’s shoulder. He could feel the words rumbling from deep inside Alan’s chest and with that calming sensation it only took another minute for Will's heart rate to return to normal.

“Well,” Will chuckled, his voice scratchy and hoarse when he finally caught his breath, “that wasn’t quite what I had planned, you control freak, but I’ll let it go this time on account of a truly spectacular orgasm.”

Alan’s deep, rumbling chuckle jostled Will again, pressed as close to Alan’s chest as he was. “How magnanimous of you,” Alan teased. Will dug his fingers into Alan’s shoulder in retaliation for the dollar-word so soon after sex, which Alan knew was one of Will’s pet peeves, but he rubbed his fingers over the same spot only moments later, soothing away the hurt. 

They floated in a soft haze of warm bodies and sex-weakened limbs for several more minutes, barely moving from their positions even for the pleasure of a kiss, until Alan’s stomach growled, startling them both. After that it only made sense to get up and detangle themselves. It was the work of just a few minutes to put themselves to rights, even with Will’s shaky legs and the mess he’d made all over Alan’s chest, slick with oil and sweat and come. 

Despite the heated look Alan gave him as the ruined, oil-slicked shirt was sacrificed to clean-up, Will knew better than to succumb, and he slipped back into the kitchen after just a quick squeeze to Alan’s hand. His shirt was untucked and hanging off his shoulders, his hair was in disarray and ached at the roots, his belly was covered with come, and his body itched with drying sweat, but he was on top of the world. The stairs creaked as he pulled the lid off the soup to check its progress, and he felt the warmth in his belly unfurl and spread through his whole body. He was in love and was loved in return. He had an amazing man to share his life and home with, and in just a moment that man would walk into the kitchen and wrap his arms around Will’s waist. 

He couldn’t imagine his life being any more perfect than it was at that moment, and regardless of the stressors they faced, they’d come through it all together.

**Author's Note:**

> *crying* this was supposed be straightforward glasses kink, guys, but within the first two lines Will had made it into H/C PWP. the glasses kink will have to come later, I guess.


End file.
